Miedo a la oscuridad
by Mile Blues
Summary: Sansa Stark, la señora del Nido de Aguilas, espera al rey Jon Snow, primero de nombre, en su castillo.


Disclaimer: Nada de eso es mío. Todos los personajes son de GRR, que no termina Vientos nunca.

¡Hola, karychela! Esto cumple tu petición de una reunión de Jon y Sansa, luego de la Larga Noche. Esto podría ser mucho mejor, pero me ví muy topada con el tiempo y además me siento muy oxidada en esto de los fanfics, lo siento :C. ¡Espero que te guste, guapa!

Es una noche lúgubre. El viento canta su tonada de invierno entre los árboles, contra las paredes y trae un granizo que no está muy lejos de la nieve. La larga noche aún extiende sus largos brazos sobre Poniente, se aferra con uñas y dientes y da la impresión de que no se quiere soltar. Quiere perpetuar el horror que trajo consigo, la maldición de aquellos que despiertan de la muerte con implacables ojos de hielo y quieren destrozar todo a su paso.

Ya no están, se recuerda Sansa. Es difícil olvidarlo en estas noches, se dice a sí misma, mientras se protege los brazos con un grueso chal de lana. Cree que para siempre le temerá a las noches como está, a las con dientes en las sombras e intenta obligarse a pensar en otra cosa. En lo que va a pasar esa horrible noche, más allá de sus recuerdos y fantasías y que no sabe cómo enfrentar. Hace demasiado tiempo que no le ve. Tuvieron un reencuentro familiar extraño, donde ninguno supo bien como acercarse al otro, ni encontrar las palabras correctas. Se sintió incómodo para ambos.

Luego vino aquello de la verdadera ascendencia de Jon. Y la aparición de Daenerys Targaryen, con sus enormes dragones y su exuberancia rubia, que revolucionó Poniente a punta de fuego. Y la guerra contra los caminantes blancos, su urgencia constante y la violencia, la muerte, el horror. Ya apenas se hablaban en las asambleas, ya no era su hermano Jon, era el rey Jon Snow, montado arriba de un dragón. Sansa aguardó, temió e intentó tomar las mejores decisiones posibles. Sobre todo, temió. Y ahora, intenta sentirse tranquila, sobre todo por el bebé que crece en su vientre, que nacerá justo en el tiempo donde si se puede vivir. No como su hermano.

Piensa que le gustaría contarle que va a tener un niño a Jon ahora que viene. Después se dice que muy probablemente Jon no viene a charlar con su hermana, los reyes no tienen tiempo para charlar. Especialmente los que tienen que reconstruir Poniente desde las ruinas y los retazos de humanidad que lograron conservarse. La verdad es que no sabe el motivo de la visita de Jon y eso es lo que más le inquieta. Recibió la carta con el sello real, que solo anunciaba su venida y que pedía austeridad. Hace un par de días, le llegó el cuervo, el rey llegará en dos días. Y solo puede darse por enterada. Jon vendrá y aunque eso la llene de nervios y de un miedo extraño e incomprensible, no hay mucho que pueda hacer para evitarlo.

Escucha los pasos de Harry tras su espalda. Son pasos lentos, acompasados con la mediana edad que su esposo está alcanzando. Se pone detrás de ella y le toca el hombro, cariño, le dice, ya sabes. Sansa se vuelve hacia él y asiente, tragando saliva mientras se levanta de la silla y se acomoda el chal. Harry y ella se miran largamente. No se aman, pero se entienden, se respetan y se preocupan por el bienestar del otro, por lo que Harry entiende que no es solo una visita real ordinaria. Le hace cariño en el hombro y le toma el brazo para que avancen hacia la entrada del castillo.

Allí ya está dispuesto un contingente de soldados, ataviados con sus mejores armaduras. Listos para recibir al rey. Sansa piensa que podría vomitar en ese mismo momento, siente un regusto amargo en la boca que no se puede quitar. Respira hondo. En el horizonte, un reducido número de soldados escolta a un sobrio carruaje.

—Si que viaja ligero tu hermano, eh— le comenta Harry por lo bajo. Sansa intenta sonreír, pero solo logra esbozar una extraña mueca.

En poco tiempo, el carruaje se encuentra frente a ellos. Jon se baja y lo primero que piensa su hermana es que ha ganado cuerpo, se ve más ancho, de hombros más amplios. Lo segundo que piensa (y se ríe de si misma por ello) es que Jon debería cuidar mejor de si mismo, su barba crece sin control y se nota que los pantalones que trae han visto mejores días. Y lo último, es que Jon hubiese venido a caballo, igual que sus soldados, si no fuese por el pequeño que se esconde detrás de él.

Robb, recuerda Sansa. Robb Targaryen, el heredero al trono, hijo de Daenerys y Jon. Es flacucho, como Jon cuando niño y tiene los rasgos afilados de los Stark, pero sus ojos son violetas. Como los de su madre.

Jon se dirige hacia Harry, con Robb entre sus piernas. Se dan un apretón formal e inclinan las cabezas. Sansa comienza a hacer lo mismo, pero Jon le abraza, rodeándole con su aire de solemnidad. Es un abrazo silencioso, pero largo, sentido que le reconforta el corazón y le mitiga en cierto modo los nervios. Se separan y se sonríen durante un corto tiempo.

-Rey Jon Targaryen, primero de su nombre, le damos la bienvenida al Nido de Águilas- Sansa se inclina y Jon le ayuda a levantarse.

Acto seguido, le presenta al niño. Y este es Robb, dice, mientras le obliga a saludar a sus tíos. Es una presentación parca, concisa, sin mucho amor de por medio y a Sansa le molesta un poco que Jon trate así a su hijo. Jon da instrucciones a un hombre joven, fornido y de ojos azules, que Sansa reconoce como el comandante de la Guardia Real, Gendry y camina con ella y Harry hacia dentro del castillo, con todo el contingente real y los caballeros del Nido de Águilas detrás.

No hablan mucho mientras caminan y los nervios vuelven a atacar a Sansa. Se acomodan en una sala, Robb toma los objetos de la sala y los hace chocar entre ellos hasta que Jon le reprende y se sienta en un banco lateral, cabizbajo. Jon intenta acomodarse en la amplia silla que ocupa, pero resulta un movimiento poco natural y se queda en la misma posición original. Harry y Sansa se miran y el silencio se instala en la habitación.

—¿Y bien, como han estado las cosas? ¿Los Royce han comenzado a restaurar Piedra de las Runas? -dice Jon.

—Si, creo que si. Deben hacerlo lo antes posible, para poder empezar a cultivar apenas asomen los primeros rayos de sol— responde Sansa.

—Nosotros les hemos proporcionado un contigente de soldados para ayudar en lo que sea posible, Jon. ¿Y cómo van las cosas por allá?— añade Harry.

—Estamos comenzando a reconstruir las paredes y hay otro grupo trabajando en el nuevo septo de Baelor. La gente ya está intentando volver a sus actividades de siempre, solo quieren sentirse tranquilos— explica Jon.

Sansa y Harry asienten. Vuelven a quedarse en silencio, que se interrumpe por el aviso de que está lista la cena. Ella respira hondo.

—No es nada suntuoso, Jon. He cuidado bien de ello— le dice a su hermano. Él le mira y la toma del brazo.

Cuando ya están sentados ella, Harry, Jon y Robb, en la cabecera de la mesa, Sansa recuerda la venida de Robert Baratheon a Inviernalia. Ellos, la reina Cersei y sus padres sentados en donde ella está sentada ahora observando al entonces rey, comer hasta saciarse y más allá para luego comenzar a sobarse contra una de las mozas de la caballería. Era una cena enorme, con muchas repeticiones de platos y vino en abundancia, hecha especialmente para complacer al rey.

—¿Recuerdas donde estaba sentado yo? — le dice Jon a Sansa.

Ella da un respingo.

—Si. Éramos pequeños Jon, eran otros tiempos y mi madre no te tenía especial afecto. Quizás si hubiese sabido de quien eras hijo en realidad, te habría tratado distinto.

—O me habría odiado por ser Targaryen.

Sansa ríe.

—No seas tan duro con ella. Era solo una mujer celosa de su familia.

—Puede ser—replica Jon, bebiendo una copa de vino—. Supongo que Dany habría actuado igual. Cuando llevamos a Arya más allá del muro, le daba consejos constantemente, le decía que se cuidara. A veces creo que le quería tanto como yo, como a la hermana que le habría gustado tener.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, mientras observan como Harry juega con Robb cerca de la armadura del comedor.

—Se ha ido mucha gente, Jon. A veces me despierto pensando que Arya y Rickon vendrán a verme. Que él traerá al hombro un animal que cazó en los alrededores, que ella aparecerá con sus ropajes extraños y sus espadas y que todos comeremos juntos, que volveremos a ser una familia. Luego recuerdo todo y debo encontrar una manera para obligarme a salir de la cama.

—Se a que te refieres. Se mucho a lo que te refieres—dice Jon, suspirando—. Beberíamos brindar por eso. Brindemos en memoria de los que no están— le propone, levantando la copa para chocarla con la de ella.

Intercambian una sonrisa triste.

—Quería que tu marido tomara a Robb como escudero—confiesa Jon—. No tengo tiempo para cuidarlo, pero tampoco quiero dejarle abandonado en Desambarco del Rey, al cuidado de cualquier nodriza. Sé que Dany querría esto.

—Por supuesto, Jon—Sansa le toma del brazo y le acaricia el hombro—. Tendrá pronto un hermano, eso si.

Jon le mira el vientre y sonríe ampliamente.

—Es maravilloso, Sansa. —sigue sonriendo y le hace señas a Harry para que se acerque.

Le felicita y le desea la mejor de las suertes al bebe que está por nacer. Sansa le dice que se llamará Ned. Ambos reparan en que Ned y Robb se criarán juntos y en que aquello brinda una sensación de reinicio, como de recuperación. Que las cosas volverán a estar bien eventualmente.

Jon se va del Nido un par de días después. Promete venir a ver a Robb dos veces al año y pide que le avisen cuando nazca Ned para venir a conocerlo. Sansa piensa que quizás no tengan una gran relación, pero que esto es un comienzo. Un comienzo que le agrada mucho.


End file.
